


Harry's kind of fun

by magenta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to play, loves to see how far he can push Zayn, how far Zayn will let him take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's kind of fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janescott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Jane! She wanted Harry/Zayn with desperate fucking in the dressing room, so she got it with bonus Harry winding Zayn up on stage with his filthy, filthy mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to eloise and fiarra for looking this over so Jane didn't have to beta her own birthday present :)

Harry’s breath was hot and wet against Zayn’s ear, and his voice was filthy-slow. Zayn dug his teeth into his lower lip and tried not to squirm, the flashes of thousands of cameras catching every tiny movement of his body. Harry’s hand curled around Zayn’s hip, just a little tighter than a friend would, fingers teasing up underneath Zayn’s shirt to brush over Zayn’s fevered skin. Zayn swore he could hear giggling to his right, girls pointing and frantically snapping photos. His cheeks flushed, and he wanted it to be from embarrassment, but it really, really wasn’t. This wasn’t anything new, exactly. Harry loved to play, loved to see how far he could push Zayn, how far Zayn would let him take it.

“Can’t wait till the show’s over, yeah? I want to do so much to you. Wish I could kiss you right now, take off that leather jacket and bite you right here till you’re all bruised.” Harry’s fingers brushed over his collarbone and then he pulled away, grinning and bouncing like he’d been telling Zayn about ice cream or puppies or something that didn’t make Zayn’s blood burn. Zayn drew in a shaky breath and shook out his hands, trying to get himself focused. It didn’t really work, but at least he didn’t miss his cue for the next song.

Harry had of course noticed how affected Zayn was; Zayn was pretty sure people three towns over could tell. That meant that every time Harry had an excuse to be near Zayn, he was pressed up beside him, his height letting him nearly curl around Zayn, pressing his lips to Zayn’s ear and whispering whatever filthy thing he could imagine, and if Harry Styles had one thing, it was a vivid imagination.

Zayn nearly collapsed when Harry came up behind him during the Twitter questions, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s chest and pulling him back. Harry’s body was hot, and Zayn nearly moaned out loud when he felt Harry hard against him, pressing against his arse enough that Harry’s cock must be visible through his impossibly tight jeans, the whole crowd had to be able to see. Zayn thought about stepping away, knowing Harry would stop everything if Zayn just took one step forward, but instead Zayn let himself be pulled back against Harry, tipping his head to let Harry whisper close to his ear.

“You feel that, Zayn? That’s what you do to me, and you’re not even trying. So fucking beautiful, I can’t even look at you without getting hard. And when you sing? It’s even worse when you sing, your voice goes right to my cock.” Harry rocked forward against him, his cock burning against Zayn’s arse, and Zayn actually whimpered before he managed to stop himself. He could see Liam off to his left giving them The Look, but it would’ve taken willpower Zayn didn’t currently possess to step forward and away from Harry.

“Would you like it if I fucked you right here? Just shoved your jeans down far enough that I could get inside you, holding you up so everyone could see?” Zayn felt his dick swelling in his jeans, and he cursed under his breath, widening his stance just a bit. Somewhere in the back of his brain he noted that he still didn’t actually try to step away from Harry, even when Harry dropped his hand just enough to rub over Zayn’s nipple. That was bold, even for Harry, and Zayn’s head was spinning.

Blissfully, the next question was something that required Harry to not be pressed against Zayn like he was stuck there. Zayn had no idea what the question was, was pretty sure he couldn’t hear anything but Harry’s voice in his ear, and he slumped a little when Harry finally stepped back, Zayn’s legs forgetting what it meant to not be using Harry for support. He watched as Harry leapt onto Louis’ back, laughing, and grimaced as he tried to adjust his dick in his jeans without actually having to touch it. Harry had to be some kind of wizard to get Zayn so worked up and be so unaffected himself. Zayn startled when Liam appeared suddenly beside him, squeezing his shoulder with a look of friendly pity on his face. Zayn sighed, and tried not to pity himself, because really, he could end it all with one word if he wanted to, he just...didn’t really want to.

Harry was relentless for the rest of the show, brushing up against Zayn any chance he got, even swiping his hand over Zayn’s crotch once when he was mostly blocked from view by the audience. He would prance by Zayn with a smile on his face, pausing just long enough to lean in and remind Zayn what he wanted to do to him, what he was _going_ to do to him, and by the time the show was over, Zayn felt like one giant raw nerve, his skin itching to be touched, his cock more than half-hard in his jeans.

Finally, _finally_ the show was over, the screams of the crowd still ringing in his ears as they ran from the stage. He barely had time to hand his mic and mic pack over to the sound guy before Harry grabbed him, his fingers wrapping tight around Zayn’s wrist and pulling him down the hall. They pushed past the other guys who were laughing and shoving each other in the hall, and just barely beat them to the dressing room. Harry was quick when he wanted to be, pushing through the door and shutting it behind them, having to shove it backwards to get the other guys out of the doorway.

Louis squawked as the door slammed shut in his face, banging on it with his fist. “At least try not to get lube on my shoes this time! That stuff never comes out.” 

Harry huffed out a laugh against Zayn’s sweaty neck, clicking the lock on the door behind him. He darted his tongue out to swipe at Zayn’s skin, licking away the salty-sweet taste of him, crowding him back against the door. “So glad that show is over and I can finally do this.” He pressed his mouth hard against Zayn’s, kissing him deep and filthy. Zayn just moaned into Harry’s mouth, lifting his hands to tangle them in Harry’s sweat-damp curls, rocking his hips forward to bump his hard dick against Harry’s.

He groaned when Harry pushed off Zayn’s jacket, quickly attaching his mouth to Zayn’s collarbone and rolling the skin there between his teeth. “Jesus, Harry.” Zayn’s voice was thick and rough already, and he felt strung out, like Harry was a drug and he needed a fix. “I thought I was going to die out there. How could you just keep going?”

Harry hummed against Zayn’s skin, focused on making sure Lou hated him tomorrow when she had to cover the dark mark already blooming. “How can you walk around just looking like that?” He shrugged, pulling back to yank his own shirt over his head and start toeing out of his shoes. “I always want to fuck you so badly, it almost hurts. Thought I’d have a little fun with that.” 

He grinned loose and easy, his hair flopping down into his face, and Zayn would’ve thought it was adorable except for how Harry was naked now, all long limbs and sharp angles and hip bones that made Zayn’s mouth water. He felt clumsy with want, his fingers fumbling as he hurried out of his own clothes, exclaiming with triumph when he finally managed to kick his jeans and pants off into the distance. Zayn leaned back against the door and held his arms out, beckoning Harry back to him. “Another time I might question your idea of fun, but right now I kind of just need you to do everything you were talking about. I might die if you don’t.” Zayn raised an eyebrow and maybe pouted a little, which had the desired effect of making Harry lean in to kiss him, soft with his fingers curled under Zayn’s chin.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we? Where should we start?” Harry brushed his fingers over the still darkening mark on Zayn’s collarbone, pressing in hard enough to make Zayn hiss. 

“You should fuck me.” Zayn dropped his hand to fist around Harry’s dick, bringing a delightful raspy moan from Harry’s throat.

“Yeah, I should absolutely do that.” Harry leaned in to kiss Zayn once more, sliding his hand around to the back of Zayn’s neck to pull him in. “Turn around and face the door, I’ll back right back.”

They were both breathless when Harry pulled away, and Zayn watched him awkwardly rummage through his things for a few moments before turning around, putting his palms flat on the door on either side of his head. Zayn lifted up onto his toes and arched his back to tilt his arse up, feeling incredibly exposed and more than little slutty, but then Harry’s hand was stroking over his arse, slick fingers already pressing inside him, and he didn’t care.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Harry pressed his lips against the curve of Zayn’s ear, scraping his teeth over it as he pushed his fingers in deeper, faster.

Zayn sucked in a sharp breath, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth door as Harry fucked him relentlessly with his skilled fingers. His cheeks flushed even deeper, and he wondered if he’d ever stop reacting that way when Harry told him he was beautiful in that slow, deliberate voice. Harry crooked his fingers inside of Zayn, twisting them, and Zayn gasped, any thought he’d had of answering Harry’s question completely dissolved with need.

“Harry, come on, I’m ready.” Zayn pushed back against Harry’s fingers, nearly desperate for more.

Harry sunk his teeth into Zayn’s shoulder, moaning into his skin as he pulled his fingers from Zayn’s body. “Yeah, yeah okay.” He wrapped his hands around Zayn’s hips and pulled him back, and Zayn groaned when he finally felt the blunt head of Harry’s dick pressed against his hole. Harry pushed forward fast, knocking Zayn’s breath out of him and it was perfect, everything Harry had said to him on stage, the need building in him for hours culminating in the hot, slick slide of Harry’s dick deep inside him.

Zayn was forced high up onto his tip toes, only staying vertical with the help of the door and Harry’s strong hands wrapped around his hips. Harry fucked him hard and fast, and Zayn’s breaths were coming short and sharp, dragging in air when he could, and letting it out on soft whines. He loved the way Harry felt, not just inside him, but all around him. Harry’s chest pressed against Zayn’s back, his height making it so Zayn felt completely surrounded. He tipped his head back to rest it on Harry’s shoulder, his mouth falling open on a moan when Harry dug his teeth into the side of Zayn’s neck, sucking what was sure to be another impressive mark there.

Zayn’s cock was rock hard against his belly, leaving a slick spot on the door whenever Harry fucked into him particularly hard. It ached for him to touch it, and Zayn knew if he could only get his hand around it he’d come in an instant, but he couldn’t make his hands move from where they were pressed against the door. Harry was still fucking into him with a punishing rhythm, his fingers tight enough on Zayn’s hips that he’d be ringed with bruises in the morning. He breathed hard against Zayn’s neck, pressing wet open kisses to the sweaty skin as pushed deeper into Zayn’s arse, his rhythm starting to falter.

Harry’s cock felt amazing, long and thick and hitting him in all the right places, and Zayn moaned, feeling the heat start to pool low in his belly. His muscles were shaking, his legs threatening to give out at any moment from the effort of keeping himself vertical even as Harry fucked him so perfectly. He finally managed to pull a hand away from the door, dropping his head forehead to rest against the door as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself hard and fast. It didn’t take long once he started, only a few pulls and Zayn was coming, spurting all over the door, his muscles clamping down around Harry’s cock, making it feel even bigger and better inside him. He panted through it, soft noises spilling from his lips as he kept stroking his over-sensitive cock, wringing as much pleasure out of it as he could. 

Almost all at once, Zayn’s muscles went loose and he felt himself sliding. Before he could get far, Harry’s arms wrapped tight around his chest and his stomach and pulled him close, keeping him upright even with Zayn’s toes barely touching the floor. It was the hottest thing Zayn had ever experienced, and he cursed, his spent cock giving a valiant effort at twitching in interest. Harry moaned long and loud and open-mouthed against Zayn’s neck when he came, holding himself deep inside Zayn’s body. Zayn could almost feel the hot flood of come inside him, could feel the way it slicked up Harry’s final thrusts, and one last weak moan slipped from his lips before he slumped forward against the door, using it as a guide to get both him and Harry to the floor.

The collapsed in a sweaty, sticky, wonderfully fucked out heap, and Harry curled around Zayn like a very contented cat. Zayn tipped Harry’s mouth up to his and kissed him, slow and deep until their hearts slowed down and their muscles felt a little less like jelly. Harry pulled back and looked at Zayn with that same loose and easy grin on his face, and this time it was definitely adorable. “So, what do you think of my idea of fun now?”

Zayn dipped his head in an attempt to hide his smirk, but he knew his answer had to be pretty obvious. “Maybe not every show, but I can’t really argue with your results, can I?”  
Harry’s eyes sparkled and he was about to answer when the door rattled behind them as someone pounded on it. “You boys done in there yet? I swear to God if you got anything on my shoes...” Louis kept pounding on the door while Harry and Zayn shook with laughter as they quickly got dressed, Zayn cringing as he wiped his come off the door with his pants and shoved them in his pocket.

When they opened the door Louis nearly fell through it, he’d been pounding on it so hard. “Well, it’s about time.” He was smiling though, even as he scoffed when Harry bent to kiss him on the cheek and ruffle his hair as they passed.

“Love you too, Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, moving it back into place. “You’re so adorable, I can’t even be annoyed with you.”

Zayn chuckled, clapping Louis on the shoulder as he walked by him into the hall. “Tell me about it, man.”

Harry just grinned even wider and threw his arm around Zayn’s shoulder, pulling him down the hallway and towards the buses. “You wanna room with me tonight? See if we can’t have a little more of my kind of fun?”

They had a long day of interviews ahead of them tomorrow and another show that night, but clearly Zayn had an issue saying no to Harry Styles. “Yeah, okay,” he said, letting Harry pull him in close and kiss the top of his head. Harry was definitely some kind of wizard, but mostly Zayn was just glad he only used his powers for good, or the whole world would be in all kinds of trouble, instead of just Zayn. And really, this was the kind of trouble Zayn didn’t mind.


End file.
